


The Wondrous Visions of Lacroix’s Fair

by ODeorainFan2150



Series: Moicy Week 2018 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternative Universe - Bikers, Alternative Universe - Landsknecht, Alternative Universe - Roman, Day 5 - Past/Future, F/F, Junkenstein's Revenge, Moicy Week 2018, So Little Time, So many AUs, Visions of Past and Future, mention of spiders, most of the characters are just mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: Doctor's Assistant Angela Ziegler visits a fortune teller at the fair to gets a glimpse of her true loveMoicy Week 2018 - Day 5 - Past/Future





	The Wondrous Visions of Lacroix’s Fair

It was a cold evening. The wind whipped through the cobbled streets, pushing flurries of snow along the ground. But no one cared about the cold or the darkness as they bustled towards Greenwich, festive cheer abounding. After all:

**The Fair Was In Town**

Angela felt herself being swept along in the crowd, her excitement for the fair tempered slightly. She was lonely in her life while her work as a doctor’s assistant was unfulfilling. She’d come from Switzerland with all her training and was forced to work under a buffoon. Lena, the Doctor’s maid, had tempted her out with the promise of an evening of magic and entertainment to take her mind off things. The younger woman was almost bouncing along with excitement, talking about all the rumours she’d heard about the fair and it’s attractions.

As they reached the entrance, they were greeted by a brilliant sight. A big tent was all lit up in the background, while individual stalls filled the space between. Everywhere there were lights of different colours dancing and filling the night sky.

Standing on a pedestal above the crowd, the ringmaster in his suit was performing for the crowd. He was a taller man with a big bushy moustache and a finely tailored suit.

“Come one, come all to Lacroix's fair! Lose yourself in your evening’s entertainment! Come to see the incredible Akande!”

He leaned in closer to the crowd as if conspiring with them. “I was adventuring up the Zambezi river in Africa when I came upon a clearing. There in front of me, I saw them. Akande and Winston, king of the gorillas, wrestling each other to the ground with their bare hands. See the two of them replay that fight in the big tent, man vs beast in a battle of wits and fists”

There was a cheer from the crowd.

“Of course,” the ringmaster continued, “maybe you are more interested in skill over raw power, hmm? Well for you, we have One Eyed Ana, the expert shooter who will be popping targets as they sail through the darkening sky. We’ve had her in our fair for 15 years and you know, I don’t think she’s ever missed, not even once!”

Another cheer went up, followed by a target sailing into view only to disintegrate as a shot ran out. A spotlight revealed a figure in a blue robe and hood standing on top of another pedestal, her pale braid hanging down over her chest and with a rifle in her hand. Standing next to her, a younger woman in a matching robe with dark hair and a tattoo around her eye bowed to the crowd, two targets held in her hands.

“But if all that is too exciting, maybe you want more of a scare? Well in that case, may I point you to Mistress Widow and her menagerie of creatures, full of things that crawl and scamper. In fact,” he wiggled his nose “I may even have a guide for you to lead the way to her den!”

Angela gasped as the ringmaster’s moustache began to shift on his face, revealing itself to be a hairy black spider. It skittered away down his arm, revealing his actual facial hair to be a pencil-thin moustache before he passed it off to a raven-haired woman standing below. As she took it, she brought it close to her face and whispered to it. Turning to head away from the crowd, her open-backed dress revealed a giant spider tattoo that stretched over her back, filling all available space. Angela could see Lena staring at this apparition, a “Cor” slipping out under her breath.

“Of course we can’t tell you ALL the secrets this fair contains. So go! Explore! But beware, I have been told there is a magician about” And with that, he seemed to disappear in a puff of smoke to cries of delight from the crowd.

As Lena disappeared off in search of the tent full of tarantulas, Angela found herself wandering aimlessly. She passed several attractions that didn’t grab her attention. The cowboy telling stories of the wild west, the archer shooting arrows blindfolded. She even passed a tent that rang with the clanging of metal on metal, advertising steel trinkets and mechanical toys from Lindholm and Daughter. Everywhere thronged with activity but it all just felt grey.

As she walked, she eventually found a small and slightly shabby tent deep in the fair. The sign outside read:

**“Indian Mystic - Fortunes Told, The Veil Pierced, Visions of Past and Future may Appear”**

Something seemed to draw her in, a pull she couldn’t describe. As she moved closer she could hear raised voices from inside, speaking quickly in a language she was unfamiliar with. Slowly, she pushed her way inside through the thick drapes.

The tent’s interior was dark, lit only by a few hanging lanterns. Inside two people sat at a roundtable, a glowing crystal embedded in the centre casting shadows around. As Angela entered, they stopped their squabbling and turned to face her. In the centre sat the mystic, her robe beautifully patterned with geometric shapes. Her dark eyes bored a hole in Angela. The other, shorter with an unusual hairstyle she had never seen before, took this opportunity to leave, rushing past Angela and off into the fair.

There was a pause and then the mystic spoke. “Come, sit. You wish for me to do a reading? What do you want to see?” she drew shapes in the air with her fingers which seemed to light up the same colour as the crystal. These patterns danced around the tent, surrounding Angela. Before she knew it, she was seated at the table.

“Do you want to see power? Pleasure?” She paused, watching Angela’s face for a reaction. “Hmm, I sense you want to see love. The lines of fate seem especially strong when it comes to love”  
  
  
  
Angela nodded, causing a smile to appear on the mystic’s face.

“Then I, Symmetra, will weave the shapes of fate together to show you your true love”.

The crystal in the centre of the table began to glow and the darkness around her seemed to thicken. Suddenly Angela felt as if she was somewhere else, no longer in a fairground in London but tumbling, falling until all was black.

\--

A voice through the smoke pulled her back. She was now in a room, the floor made of marble and torches lighting the walls. She could sense people nearby but they were shadows, out of focus. All except one.

“Your husband sends his best from Britannia. He intends to return shortly to Rome but has sent a gift before him to give you a taste of what else he brings.” A voice echoed from the shadows.

Angela looked down at the figure in front of her. If she was standing she would have towered over Angela but she had been forced into a kneeling position, her hands and feet in manacles. Her clothing was a drab slave tunic but all over her skin was intricate patterns picked out in blue woad. Her hair was a flaming red, the like of which Angela had never seen before. The slave hadn’t moved since she’d been placed there by two of the guards, keeping her head low and eyes closed.

The shadowy voice continued “The Legionnaires who captured her claim she was some sort of druid, but those markings are more common to warriors of the Celtic people. Either way, I am sure you will find her an excellent addition to your collection my lady.”

Taking care with her long dress, Angela stepped closer to her pize which prompted a reaction from the slave. She now looked up, fixing Angela with an angry glare. Another step caused the slave to spit at the ground in front of her. There was the ringing of swords from around the room but the mistress simply raised a hand to silence them.

Instead, Angela crossed to the slave and grabbed her face, holding her jaw in place despite the slave’s struggles. Looking down at her prisoner, she roughly manipulated her head, watching the light of the torches catch the sharp facial features. The mismatched eyes, one dark brown and one startling blue, stared back at her. Angela was much more gentle as she rubbed her thumb over the prominent cheekbones while meeting the upstart slave’s stare.

“She’s got spirit, I’ll give her that. I’ve never had a Celt before. And never one so blessed by the gods.” She paused “I think I’ll name you Moira”

\--

Her next return to the light was different. Now she was outside, smelling fresh air and mud and gunpowder. She couldn’t see the rest of battle but she knew she was fighting. Her pike was broken and she now swung it like a staff, smashing shadowy forms off their horses before slamming them into the mud.

Beside her, Moira, clad in short breeches and a doublet, was trying in vain to pull her greatsword from a fallen enemy. Giving up, she pulled her pistol and an arming sword before getting stuck back into the fray

Angela turned to look at her partner “Moira, please explain to me how we got here. Not here physically but this point in life”

Moira laughed before she answered. “Well we ran away from home”

Angela slammed another shadow into the dirt “Your idea”

Moira kicked a form away “We dressed up as men to allow us to trick ladies into our beds”

Blocking a blow, Angela turned to face Moira “You did that, I just wanted to study medicine”

Moira paused to look at her and then shrugged “Okay, We dressed up as men for our own reasons. Then we got drunk, someone talked to the brave Captain Reinhardt and now we find ourselves in bloody Pavia getting charged by French Cavalry”

Angela looked back and shrugged “Okay, that one is on me”

Moira, however, was now looking off into the smoke “Speaking of the French, they seem to be coming back. Stand with me love, the battle isn’t over yet”

As the smoke came down again, Angela could hear herself say “I wouldn’t have it any other way”

\--

When the smoke cleared again, she knew she was somewhere else. The name Angela was unfamiliar to her now, a name from long ago. Instead, she was the Witch of the Wilds. The shadows seemed to whisper to her, filled with magic and spells and dark things. She was now sat at a desk in a ruined stone tower, watching out over a town in the valley below her. In front of her was a pile of spell books and scrolls as she searched for more magic to help her with her tasks.

Her reverie was interrupted by another form appearing behind her. At first, she thought it to be a shadow, but then it unfurled itself into an actual person. A feathered cloak covered her shoulders, a small tome hanging from her armour. Purple and yellow light emitted from her hands, slowly dimming as she perched herself on the window sill, facing back towards The Witch.

“Are we planning a good scheme for this year’s festivities? Going to get your Doctor to wheel out his creations and then turn up to watch those adventurers win again?” The Sorceress was obviously in a mood for mockery.

“What do you want Sorceress? Got another powerful spell that will solve my Adlersbrunn problems one and for all?”

“As a matter of fact I do” The Sorceress’s eyes twinkled “It’s an old and powerful spell that will give you power beyond your wildest dream” She paused “Unfortunately, it requires some special magical energy that can only be gathered with specific ritual...”

“Special Magical Energy?” The Witch laughed “Oh my dear, is all this just an attempt to get me into bed with you?”

Shrugging, The Sorceress just moved closer “Why not? It seemed to do just fine this time last year”

Before their lips touched, the smoke rolled in again and Angela was pulled away.

\--

The world that appeared in front of Angela was bright. An endless sky filled her view, the desert rolling alongside her as she perched sat on the back of a powerful motorbike. Pressing her face hard into the leather, she looked up at the biker she pulled herself close to, their red hair fluttering in the wind.

They didn’t say anything as they sped through the desert, just enjoying the freedom. For Angela, all the concerns just melted. The stress of studying, of trying to become a doctor in a man’s world, of her parent’s concerns about hanging around with “That boy” as they called Moira. At some point, the bike ride would end and the problems would return. But that was later.

Now, they were free.

\--

While the other visions had felt dramatic, this one seemed almost warm and cosy. Angela was standing at a workbench, her experiments laid out in front of her. She could feel that the hour was late but the problem was still not solved. But Overwatch expected results and it wasn’t in Angela’s nature to leave things unfinished.

She sighed, weighing up if the coffee in the pot would still be warm.

Beside her, she could see Moira also working away, lost in her world. The tall doctor seemed to be staring at her microscope’s screen, much like she had for the last few minutes. Either she was distracted or somehow had fallen asleep standing up.

Angela quietly walked up next to Moira. Careful not to disturb her, she slipped her hand into Moira’s and squeezed. There was a pause and then Moira squeezed back

“I can feel you are wearing your ring” Moira whispered

“It is a lovely ring” Angela responded

Moira now turned and leaned in close “Not quite as lovely as the one wearing it though”

This time when the smoke came Angela didn’t want to leave. She wanted to stay, holding the embrace forever.

\--

With a snap, she was back in the tent, same old Angela Ziegler, Doctor’s Assistant. Across from her, the mystic’s eyes finally stopped glowing and she slumped forward slightly before pushing herself back into her seat.

“What was that! What did I just experience? It felt so… real” Angela exploded, unable to quite believe what had happened.

The mystic sighed as if she was explaining something she had already many times before. “It was real, it’s just different versions of you across time and space. Although being given five visions, it shows your bond is incredibly strong. Now go! Seek out your love! And don’t forget to pay!”

Confused, Angela just stood up, leaving the entry fee and then walked out of the tent deep in thought.

She was so deep in thought that, when she collided with someone, she fell backwards onto the ground. Annoyed at their carelessness, she looked up at who had barged into her.

A white-gloved hand was thrust towards her but it was the face above it grabbed her attention. It was thin, with sharp features you could cut yourself on. Framed by short red hair, the eyes transfixed her. Hours ago, she would have remarked at their oddity. After her visions though, she was all too familiar with the figure in front of her.

“Are you okay Miss? I’m so sorry, I was just so focused on getting ready for my show. Here, let me help you up”

The gloved hand was strong and it soon pulled her to her feet. Her rescuer dusted her down and then stood back up to her considerable height.

“How rude of me, I didn’t introduce myself. I am Moira the Marvelous and Magnificent, Magician and Mischief Maker”

For a moment, the magician furrowed her brow. “Have we met before? Something seems so familiar about you”

**Author's Note:**

> Too many AUs, too little time
> 
> Way too long for a Moicy Week post but the idea just kept coming and I just kept writing it.
> 
> EDIT: Minor edits on 29/09/18 to improve readability
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Matter of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068737) by [ODeorainFan2150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150)




End file.
